Calvin Harris : Stats
Calvin Harris on Wikipedia Releases Top 40 Performance Graph Singles Top 200 singles: 18 Top 100 singles: 18 Top 40 singles: 17 Top 10 singles: 13 Number one singles: 4 Number one singles as lead artist: 2 Most weeks on Top 100: We Found Love (x weeks) Most weeks on Top 100 as lead artist: Acceptable In The 80's and I'm Not Alone (both 27 weeks) As lead artist 'Acceptable In The 80's ' Peak : 10 Weeks on Top 100 : 27 Weeks on Top 40: 11 Weeks on Top 10: 1 First seen : 10/03/2007 (32) Last seen : 08/09/2007 (90) 'The Girls ' Peak : 3 Weeks on Top 100 : 15 Weeks on Top 40: 11 Weeks on Top 10: 5 First seen : 09/06/2007 (9) Last seen : 15/09/2007 (99) 'Merrymaking At My Place ' Peak : 43 Weeks on Top 100 : 5 First seen : 18/08/2007 (100) Last seen : 15/09/2007 (97) 'I'm Not Alone ' Peak : 1 Weeks on Peak : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 27 Weeks on Top 40: 17 Weeks on Top 10: 6 First seen : 18/04/2009 (1) Last seen : 07/04/2012 (84) 'Ready For The Weekend ' Peak : 3 Weeks on Top 100 : 11 Weeks on Top 40: 7 Weeks on Top 10: 3 First seen : 22/08/2009 (3) Last seen : 31/10/2009 (96) 'Flashback ' Peak : 18 Weeks on Top 100 : 9 Weeks on Top 40: 5 First seen : 24/10/2009 (56) Last seen : 19/12/2009 (81) 'You Used To Hold Me ' Peak : 27 Weeks on Top 100 : 8 Weeks on Top 40: 3 First seen : 30/01/2010 (72) Last seen : 20/03/2010 (84) 'Bounce (feat. Kelis) ' Peak : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 24 Weeks on Top 40: 12 Weeks on Top 10: 6 First seen : 25/06/2011 (2) Last seen : 28/01/2012 (63) 'Feel So Close ' Peak : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 24 Weeks on Top 40: 10 Weeks on Top 10: 4 First seen : 03/09/2011 (2) Last seen : 17/11/2012 (96) 'Let's Go (feat. Ne-Yo) ' Peak : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 18 Weeks on Top 40: 11 Weeks on Top 10: 2 First seen : 05/05/2012 (2) Last seen : 17/11/2012 (94) 'We'll Be Coming Back (feat. Example) ' Peak : 2 Weeks on Peak : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 17 Weeks on Top 40: 8 Weeks on Top 10: 4 First seen : 11/08/2012 (2) Last seen : 05/01/2013 (92) 'Sweet Nothing (feat. Florence Welch) ' Peak : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 22 Weeks on Top 40: 14 Weeks on Top 10: 3 First seen : 27/10/2012 (1) Last seen : 23/03/2013 (91) 'Drinking From The Bottle (feat. Tinie Tempah) ' Peak : 5 Weeks on Peak : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 30 Weeks on Top 40: 16 Weeks on Top 10: 6 First seen : 10/11/2012 (25) Last seen : 08/06/2013 (89) 'I Need Your Love (ft. Ellie Goulding) ' Peak: 4 Weeks on peak: 1 Top 200: 40 Weeks on top 100: 23 Weeks on top 40: 16 Weeks on top 10: 10 First seen: 10/11/2012 (85) Last seen: 11/01/2014 (64) 'Yeah Yeah Yeah, La La La' Peak: 172 'Thinking About You (ft. Ayah Marar)' Peak: Weeks on peak: 1 Top 200: 22+ Top 100: 16 First seen: 10/11/2012 (103) Last seen: 30/11/2013 (89) 100 'Under Control (with Alesso ft. Hurts)' Peak: 1 Top 10: 2 Top 40: 9 Top 100: 16 Top 200: 21 First seen: 07/12/2013 (1) Last seen: 26/04/2014 (90) 'Summer' Peak: 1 Weeks on peak: 1 Top 10: 5 Top 40: 18 Top 100: 20 Top 200: 20 First seen: 10/05/2014 (1) Last seen: 20/09/2014 (44) 'Blame (ft. John Newman)' Peak: 1 First seen: 20/09/2014 (1) 'C.U.B.A' Peak: 89 Top 100: 1 First seen: 20/09/2014 (89) Last seen: As featured artist (See the lead artist's stats page for full performance) 'Dance Wiv Me (with Dizzee Rascal ft. Chrome) ' Peak: 1 'We Found Love (with Rihanna) ' Peak: 1 First seen: 15/10/2011 (1) Last seen: 17/11/2012 (78) Off The Record (with Tinchy Stryder ft. BURNS) ' Note: this is the full performance. Peak: 24 First seen: 19/11/2011 (24) Last seen: 26/11/2011 (55) Albums Top 100 Albums: 3 Top 40 Albums: 3 Top 10 Albums: 3 I Created Disco Peak: 8 Weeks on Top 100: 30 Weeks on Top 40: Weeks on Top 10: First seen: 30/06/2007 (8) Last seen: 31/10/2009 (97) 'Ready For The Weekend Peak: 1 Weeks on Top 100: 26 Weeks on Top 40: Weeks on Top 10: First seen: 29/08/2009 (1) Last seen: 13/03/2010 (93) 18 Months Peak: 1 Weeks on Top 100: Weeks on Top 40: Weeks on Top 10: First seen: 10/11/2012 (1) Last seen: 06/07/2013 (25) Category:Chart Stats Category:Incomplete Articles